


Hating You (This Version Anyways)

by aliitvodeson



Series: And it's the strangest thing [1]
Category: Exiles (Marvel), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Human Experimentation, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Shot, Tony is a huge dick, alternate universe - earth 42777, comic book multiverse, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breaks three of her ribs, sticks a power dampener on her wrists, and tells her that she's his new lab rat.</p><p>In a world where Tony Stark is sole ruler of the planet, visitors from other earths are dealt with strictly, harshly, and immediately. Except for maybe when their genes hold the keys to unlocking the one technology that Tony Stark hasn't been able to build yet, and promise to be more entertaining alive than dead. After all, it's just another missing Exile, and this one doesn't have a homeworld to miss her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating You (This Version Anyways)

She hates him.

She hates Tony Stark, and every single cell in his body, and all his robots, and she even hates the people who came together to make those cells (which feels wrong because she’s meet some Howards, and she likes them). And that Tony Stark - sorry, Emperor Stark could make her start hating the memory of a man who once saved her life makes her hate him even more. It's only two world jumps from meeting a Howard who'd injected himself with the super solider serum instead of risking the life of a sickly Steven Rogers, who held a shield over Clarice only seconds after she'd appeared in the middle of a raid on a Nazi base and called her sweet heart. It's that Howard she thinks of when she sees the man behind the faceplate. Both of them have the same cheekbones, the same dark hair, the cocky little smile she's starting to think is genetic. She arrives in a back alley of what she's certain is New York City, looking up at the large tower with the Stark family name on it, and thinks that she might go pay the man a visit. She's still thinking that when the clomp of heavy boots comes up behind her, and she's meeting her first version of Iron Man who wears armour with large spikes on the plates.

He kicks her to the ground, shoves a boot onto her chest, and calls her sweetie.

She's thinking of hating him.

He wraps metal cuffs around her wrists that cut her off from her teleportation powers, and shoves her in the back of a limo without so much as a mockery of being a gentleman. In the backseat of the car he taunts her with how he's reduced the population of the world to a mere five billion, how rebels are buried in unmarked graves like so much garbage, and how, in the mire flick of his hand, he could do the same to her. He puts his hand on her chin, forces him to look into his eyes, and asks her what happened to her world.

She feels the flicker of hate in her chest as she spits in his face.

He gives her two days to recover from their first meeting.

Or maybe he just forgets about her for two days. When they’d arrived at his tower, he’d been called off by some redhead with a tablet, and she’d been taken to the doctors’ office, to have her ribs patched up and her body checked over for diseases and who knows what else they’d done with all those scanners. She wasn’t paying that much attention because her blood was already boiling in her veins.

She doesn’t hate him quite yet then.

The doctors declare three of her ribs properly fractured, with the bone split clean through, and two more merely cracked, and that she shouldn’t try running, swimming or lifting any weights for at least two months. She tells him that won’t be a problem.

They tattoo her wrist the same day too - 005-002-035-289.

She thinks about hating him when the needle goes into her skin.

Those thing black lines of her barcode mock her now, as she looks down to wear the nurse is locking the straps around her arms. I’m not going to try and hit him, she wants to say, but she knows they won’t believe her, and she doesn’t fault them for that. She leans her head back on the table, staring up at the ceiling as she hears the thud of feet coming closer.

Two days, and he’s come to experiment on her, to pull the secrets of her power out of her body. Like Sugarman, like Beast, like Sinister, like David before him, he’s brought her to a lab and strapped her down, and she’s going to stare at the ceiling like she used to as a child and pray to a god that she hasn’t spoken to since Creed pulled her out of there. He tells her that he hasn't been able to figure out teleporation, and while he's breaking his own laws by keeping her alive, he needs the secrets that lie inside her DNA. He strips himself of his spiked armour and pours himself a scotch before cutting into her arm and drawing blood, looking into her chest while there's still the lingering feeling of pain in her ribs, forces her to use her powers with ever increasing voltages of electric shocks to the back of her neck.

She knows she could hate him.

He has his doctors take readings of her body from all angles, strips her naked and watches her with dark eyes as she steps half way through one portal, her body split between the two halves of the room, as sweat beads on her forehead. On both foreheads. He laughs when she falls to the ground, exhausted, and tells her that she's only half way through the day, and he still doesn't understand how to copy her genes into something he can use. He gives her the Stark family smile when his men pick her up by her arms and drag her into a cell, snapping the power dampeners back around her wrists.

She wonders if hating him will hurt less than hating Beast.

He puts an armoured fist against the glass front of her cage and tells her that he's always wanted a mutant for a pet.

"If I can't copy you, I'll just have to break you."

She hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off my role play - which you can read here http://littlemissclarice.tumblr.com/tagged/emperoranthony/chrono - with Emperor Tony - http://emperoranthony.tumblr.com/


End file.
